


Broken Rules

by Kira_K



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Beginning of a Beautiful Friendship, Drinking, Gen, Illya POV, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kira_K/pseuds/Kira_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Double drabble about the shared drink from the end of the movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rules

It is somewhat ironic that Illya accepts the glass from Solo. He had no intention of drinking – liquid courage, his mother used to call it, before her gentlemen callers came – only of killing. And then, the less said about it is the better. It takes a thief to ignore all the rules of their profession.

Illya swallows a mouthful of Scotch and doesn’t cough. It is harsh against his throat and it burns all the way down, then the warmth spreads and Illya can see why people drink it. (He still prefers the decadent champagne and the yellow wines of France.) “Not so bad,” he shares. 

Solo looks momentarily affronted. Then he takes a long deliberate swallow. “Would you prefer vodka? Gaby should still have some,” he asks between two sips. 

“I… No. Vodka is for getting drunk,” Illya says because nobody drinks vodka for the taste. “This is for agreement reached, yes?”

Solo opens his mouth to answer, probably something biting, or flip then closes it as Waverly, and Gaby appear. Illya smirks at him from behind his glass and counts it as a win; after are rules were created to be broken, as his father used to say.

 

~end~

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, kudos make my day!


End file.
